


The Mercenary of Chaos

by Wildespeaks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not as much as I judge myself, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Space Dad, Dinluke centric, Fun Uncle Maxim Ragnos, Gay Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Magic Fuckin Space Wizards, Only Mark Hamill can judge me, Plot, Plot twists are fun, Protective Din Djarin, Slow Burn, is that a clone?, plot everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildespeaks/pseuds/Wildespeaks
Summary: A Mercenary, a professional soldier with his own code of ethics, is paid to protect the child and his father even after the Mandalorian Din Djarin takes custody of him. With an uncertain fate and the promise of a difficult future ahead, the Mercenary, armed with a familiar lightsaber, takes the job from a one Luke Skywalker. Learning his path and his past, Maxim Ragnos makes some interesting friends along his troublesome path in a galaxy far, far away.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> A mercenary, a child, a Mandalorian, and a Jedi all walk into a bar.
> 
> So, I've tried to read up on as much as I can and go off of what I've read of the same. Please don't flame me, I'm trying my best on Star Wars lore!

~~**Ragnos** ~~

In his defense, he’d seen very few Mandalorians in his lifetime and the one he had been following around was possibly the shiniest. Fortunately for him and the one everyone called “Mando,” his Force sensitivity came was tenuous at best and it took a lot out of him to focus up and reach through it to find the Mandalorian or his little green child. He’d first seen the Mando in the Guild, as a Bounty Hunter, then again when he was being hunted down by said Bounty Hunters because he took the Child from the Empire’s own Moff Gideon – the terror himself. He hadn’t taken the job of finding the Mandalorian, finding that the man’s choice to save an innocent child from the Empire aligned with his own ideals, but he did keep a lookout for the two of them just in case. There were scarier things in the Universe than Moff Gideon and more mystical things than a youngling with big ears and a sensitivity to the force. Hell, there was a Jedi in the world that had defeated Darth Sidious and Darth Vader and blown up two Death Stars with a scrappy little team of friends. So, while he was impressed with the Mandalorian and his tiny green friend, he also wasn’t impressed enough to stalk them or keep too close. Not until he had gotten a contract or two about them and he’d had to hunt them down. Seeing Ahsoka had been a trip and a half – though he’d promised her he’d return so she could beat him up.

“Fuckin’ Space Wizards,” He grumbled, staying true to character as he made his way from the central ship to overhear the Child’s hilarious little fit against the Stormtroopers. They’d made the mistake of not knocking the little one out right away and were now paying the price, which was – getting thrown around by a small green creature that wasn’t even like a foot tall. Opening the doors to peer inside with a woosh of metal, he couldn’t help but chuckle as Moff Gideon strode up behind him, and he shared a look with the evil bastard. A mutual mirth was shared between them even though he himself quite vehemently hated the man, but Dank Ferrick it was funny to watch.

“So, he’s a Jedi,” He spoke up and Moff Gideon seemed both moderately surprised and amused at the same time.

“Almost – it seems he does not remember his Jedi training, or he would use energy with the Force in moderation.” Gideon advised as the little one seemed to exhaust himself at the great expenditure of energy, “So, you’ve heard of Jedi’s then, have you, Ragnos?” Gideon addressed him, baiting him for information like he always did, like everyone did when a Mercenary such as he moved within the shadows of the Empire and New Republic. He was by no means well known, unless you wanted no fame or recognition for a job completion – most of what he did was hush-hush, after all. His name was one that people only thought of when something needed to be done and get done efficiently while maintaining secrecy. Most of it was being a hitman of sorts, but as he worked for himself and only himself, he had the discretion to choose what targets he took and for whatever reason he saw fit. Lonely, but necessary when you lost your family and home and didn’t have someone to swoop in and take care of you.

“I saw one – once upon a time – but it’s been a few years since then.” Ragnos replied, his coal irises darkened by the memory as the small green child grew weary before them, his face etched in stony perfection as he remained perfectly calm in the presence of the Darksaber bearer. His shoulders were rigid, since normally he did not slouch, and his hands were covered with expensive leather hide gloves that he held behind his back in a mock at ease stance. The pauldron on his right shoulder was silver Beskar, made for mild defense and show as it covered the black shoulder cape that he wore, which hid both the blaster and sword that he always had on his person. His dress was similar to that of the Empire’s Uniform, with only key elements like his lack of double-breasted coat – substituted for a single button up and collared coat. Maroon trimming accentuated the black, edging around his cuffs and neckline, so dark it was almost hard to tell. His jacket buttoned to the right side and ended just before his belt, hanging above it by a scant centimeter, with the real secret of the outfit a thick undershirt and armor that was handcrafted to fit to him snugly. His belt was utilitarian, holding the holster of his blaster and the retractable sword easily against his side, while his military style pants that didn’t flare out ridiculously like the Empire’s, but still left some room before reaching down to his tall boots and were tucked into them. Overall, his appearance was usually pristine and he looked well maintained, at least while in the presence of a client, but he’d gotten it quite dirty over the years – and it held a lot of memories of blood and sweat, that was for sure.

“Well, you may very well see one again. The child used the Force at the temple to call to the Jedi – it’s very likely one may come, if there are any left alive.” Moff Gideon scoffed before moving forward to loom over the small being in front of the two of them after a trooper cuffed the little thing. It looked completely worn out, but its big dark eyes looked to Ragnos, pleading with him for help. The raven-eyed man stared back, emotionless and cold as he took note of Gideon’s command, not betraying the malcontent he felt eating at his chest at treating a child as such. He could practically feel the sword at his hip burning to slice through the man’s chest, but a job was a job and he had given Empire’s goon his word and taken the credits and the Beskar. Plus, it was the sword of a man malformed by evil – he had done his best not to use it too much and not to lash out in anger with it. Even he knew that some things just held on and the force that resonated around it was dark and murky.

“It’s only been five years since Skywalker appeared and then subsequently disappeared – I’m sure the Jedi are still around. The best hope you have is that it’s not him that comes to retain the little fella.” Ragnos states calmly, eyes watching the child as it lay its ears back in fear and confusion at what was happening to it. He felt a small tug at his chest, but it wasn’t an emotional response – he didn’t really do those much – it was the force that he often felt around himself being pulled, as if it were trying to physically connect him to the child.

“And how do you know about Skywalker? Is he the Jedi you saw?” Moff Gideon’s eyes were wide with curiosity and he looked like a cat that caught the mouse, but Ragnos was indifferent to the man’s inquisition – he was gainfully employed to protect the child and he would do that, with or without divulging anything Gideon wanted to know. Gideon was a fearsome part of the Imperial Security Bureau and had obtained the rank of Moff with a vigor that had scared many in the galaxy – but Ragnos knew that while the man was skilled enough to rise to his station, he was also growing older and less sure-footed. His only true weapons of fear now were his reputation and the Darksaber itself that hung at his hip. Ragnos knew that, should he wish to, he could tear the man apart – though it would be a very intense fight. Instead, however, he did his job and stood stalwart just outside the door, waiting as Gideon finished taunting the little creature and then looked to Ragnos to answer the question he sought clarity from earlier.

“I watched Luke Skywalker slice off Darth Vader’s hand and then survive the torture of Darth Sidious’s force lightning. If you do not fear the arrival of Skywalker, then you are underestimating the chances your enemy will be just as powerful as yourself if not infinitely more so.” Ragnos states plainly, still in the rigid positioning of a man following orders but feeling nothing but the calm of a man that was used to turning on a dime to kill.

“Maxim Ragnos, Mercenary of the Galaxy – a man after my own heart.” Moff Gideon chuckled, slapping a gloved hand on the pauldron on Ragnos’s right shoulder. He didn’t move but an inch, though he turned his head just slightly, his thick dark eyebrows only moving a little as if he was about to scowl at the unnecessary touch of the vile being next to him. He may not be a Rebel, but he wasn’t an Empire crony either and after the Empire took his family away from him, he would be happy to take that hand off later – hell, he may even use the saber.

“I’m surprised you even have one, sir. I haven’t heard tale of it before.” Ragnos stated and Gideon threw back his head, laughing at the jest before reiterating his orders to protect the child before heading towards the bow of the ship. Sliding his gaze to the left, Ragnos’s cold stare landed on the Stormtroopers hanging around nearby before they quickly found something better they could be doing. Taking a small, calculated breath in through his nose then letting it out in a small huff of a sigh, Ragnos made his way inside the small creature’s cell and closed the doors by pressing the entry pad, the whoosh of them locking together sounding behind him. Now that they were alone, he dropped his shoulders just a little as the stress of being around Empire goons faded from him enough to be semi-comfortable and he looked at the small creature.

“Probably shouldn’t have tossed the Stormtroopers around like Porgs,” He advised the being and it tiredly tried to glare at him, “Don’t fret, child. I’m here to protect you. The Empire hasn’t quite learned that when they hire someone, they should be a little more thorough.” He states and he saw the small widening of the creature’s eyes, just a fraction, as it came to realize the implications of what he had said to it. He walked carefully over to the bench, still sensing some mistrust from the Child radiating off of him, and he sat precariously on the ledge before pulling his gloves off his hands and setting them aside. Running hand through the longer hair on the top of his head, he felt the smoothness of the silky black locks before he hit the closely shaven burr of shorter hair on the sides and back of his head. He’d developed a streak of pearly blonde on the left side of his head, making him look a little more distinguished than he actually was, and had mostly hidden it by cropping the hair on the sides of his head. It also helped him to look just a little more menacing, which is what he liked to keep as a general front to his whole reputation. A reputation that was a ruthless mercenary with a code he kept to himself and rules he could decide to bend or break on his own. Unlike Mandalorian’s, who usually had a code of conduct or even a religion to uphold, or Jedi, he didn’t really follow much of a moral standard – he just did as the job saw fit, unless he felt that the job wasn’t fitting just right. Which is usually why most of his clients were shady assholes or people on the edge of madness out of desperation. It wasn’t exactly something he was too keen on, but it was all he had, and he’d been doing it for so long he wasn’t sure what else in the galaxy he could do.

While he’d been musing, the little creature had managed to push itself up and waddled its way over to him, settling beside him and leaning into the fabric of his cape to his thigh. Raising a relatively thick brow, the mercenary frowned and gave a very unamused look at the camera in the corner, putting on a show – but also not really trying too hard, as he wasn’t exactly a touchy-feely sort of man.

“Listen, Child – I’m not your parent – I’m the person that was assigned to protect you. I don’t cuddle and I don’t read bedtime stories – and if you reach for that saber on my hip, you’ll get a very nasty surprise.” Intoned the Mercenary, his eyes half-lidded as he sternly frowned, his gaze finding the curious one of the child’s staring right back up at him. He narrowed his eyes, and the child retracted his hand just as slowly as he’d put it out there, reaching for what Ragnos knew was something stained with the Force.

“Yes, I know your tricks, little one.” The lilt of his accent was still stern but teasing and the child cocked its head at the change and in wonder at the words. “I was given this task well before your Mandalorian went rogue. There has always been someone looking out for you, but it hasn’t always been the same person every time. Let’s just say that this space wizard shite is complicating my life.” Raising his brow again as the Child watched him, absorbing his information, Ragnos noted the slight narrowing of his eyes as the man cursed and he raised his thick black eyebrow again.

“Now, don’t give me that look – you’re fifty years old, if Gideon is correct. You’ve heard a word or two.” The Mercenary leaned back, his back finally resting against the wall behind them and he saw the child do the same out of the corner of his eye. Keeping himself from smirking just a little, Ragnos remained stony faced while watching the door to the cell and then subtly glancing towards the camera to find it had been slowly positioned to where they were sitting in the blind spot. It had taken a little focus, which is why he didn’t go into any detail with the kid right now, but he’d moved it little by little to manage to give them some privacy.

“Any way you slice it, kid – it’s going to be a rough go of it. Until your Mando finds you, don’t use the force and stick by me as much as you can.” His voice dropped an octave, the directives a whisper without directly looking at the child and he could tell that there was some acknowledgement and understanding when the small being grabbed his sleeve and promptly fell asleep.

“Kriff, that took you long enough.” He muttered, sighing as he leaned a little bit more back into the wall to relax. The muscles in his shoulders were so tense it would take a Wookie walking on them to release the tension, but he honestly couldn’t think of a Wookie to do it. Solo’s buddy Chewie was completely out of the question after their last encounter and he was also fully grown, so Ragnos might actually die from that. Thinking back on that particular time, he had been expressly tasked with taking off Han Solo’s head and delivering it on a platter – and he had expressly been taking his sweet time about that one, as Han Solo was a War Hero and he’d rather like to keep himself completely whole and alive. It didn’t help that the scruffy looking nerf-herder was pretty much glued to Leia Organa’s side and his best friend was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Just thinking about it caused him a great deal of new grief to think about and he decided to push that aside, turning his musings to the Mandalorian. A much simpler, straightforward mental topic that didn’t bring up all kinds of fears, questions, and musings.

Din Djarin was a foundling Mandalorian who followed the strict religion of one of the Sects of Mandalore – the Children of the Watch – who never took off their helmets. He was a little hazy on what all the helmet wearing entailed, but he hadn’t caught a glimpse of the man taking his helmet off and it seemed to him like the Mandalorian kept to his sect’s code of conduct. Whatever it was, however, that drove him to protect the child was not just some sort of religious zealot act – what he had seen, on the occasions he’d caught up to them, was Din treating the child as if he were his own. So, when he’d watched the incoming communication from the man himself, he’d let his gaze intensify as he studied the shrouded man. The Mandalorian would come for the child and that would bring them face to face – or rather, face to chrome – and he would either come to terms with the Mercenary or he might have a little bit of excitement in his life. Either way – the child would not be harmed; he had, after all been tasked with protecting him and any like him. It was the Empire’s own fault for assuming he wasn’t already on a job when he’d taken this one – but they were a shadow of government and they hadn’t been all that bright to begin with. When Skywalker had cut the head off the snake and helped destroy two Death Stars, they had basically become a shamble of their former selves.

“ _Grogu._ ” Popped into his mind and he nearly startled before looking down to see the tyke looking up at him, big ears lifted and eyes wide as he stared directly into Ragnos’s eyes after he’d turned his head to look at him. The little fucker had used a meager amount of the force to implant an idea, or memory almost, of Din saying his name fondly while they were in their ship, the Razor Crest. Giving Grogu another raised eyebrow and setting his lips in a straight light to portray his displeasure at the invasion, Ragnos refrained from giving the little green monster the satisfaction of him finding him in any way adorable. He’d rather stab himself with a lightsaber and then jump out an airlock.

“Goodnight _Grogu_.” A stern voice and a stern look and the tyke was once again fast asleep, leaning in his little burlap-like robes against the Mercenary’s arm and holding onto his sleeve with his little three fingered hands.

“It’s literally disgusting how cute you try to be. I’m going to need you to tone it down.” Annoyed and now effectively stuck in this seated position for what would probably be a parsec too many, Ragnos gave in to the tiny cretin’s demands and sat with him while he slept while actively contemplating what his next moves were.

The Mandalorian and his gang of misfits were clearly on their way and would be maybe a day or two, if not a few more, and he had to be prepared to help the wee one escape with his father figure. From what Ragnos had gathered, there was something sinister happening behind the scenes with the Empire’s deadest need to capture and keep Grogu. He’d overheard talk of taking his blood and seeing where his M-Counts were, which he was not versed in at all and would have to mention it to his employer, and he had half a mind to just take over the ship himself at this point to stop that from happening. If the Clone Wars had taught the Galaxy anything, the Empire would stop at nothing to build up an army any way they saw fit, and he was sure that making Force Sensitive beings like Grogu would be their top priority to subject to study.

He glanced at the little one, now snoozing against him like he’d never slept in his life and made himself ignore the image of them poking and prodding the little goblin in his mind until he realized it was actually coming from the wee one himself. Furrowing his brow, Ragnos turned his dark gaze fully to the fitfully sleeping child and then closed his eyes as he tried to use the Force to calm the child’s mind. It took a fair amount of focus, especially for a man who mainly used space wizard magic only when he was fighting and he did it rather poorly, but he managed to ease the child’s worried mind. Letting out a huff of air through his nose, the Mercenary returned his musings to what would need to be done in preparation for the Mandalorian’s arrival. He’d spent the day learning the ins and outs of the ship and how he could spirit the child away if he had to fight his way through the entire ship, but he’d come upon some very worrisome details – one of which was most prominent. The Dark Troopers, modeled closely to look similar to Darth Vader, were nearly impervious droids that took place of the wildly ineffective Storm Troopers and were practically flying death machines. While he was sure he could cut through them with the saber, he was very sure that blasters would be supremely useless after catching a glimpse of them. It would have to be an up close and personal fight, one that he probably would not win against the whole squadron, and it had been weighing on him all day. If they were going to get off this ship alive, he would need some serious help – and he knew just the man that could do it – which meant he needed to focus again instead of ruminating on the factors that he obviously could not deal with by himself.

So, he closed his charcoal eyes and emptied his mind, going completely still as he reached for the mysterious force that surrounded him and found the threads of it lingering around him like a spider web while it wrapped around Grogu like a warm blanket. Using the connection Grogu had already forced on him, Ragnos was able to search just a little further and push out their presence in the force just a little more than it was already.

They needed to be a beacon – if they were to have any hope.


	2. The Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you to those who have checked this story out! I'm having fun with it and I plan on making this kinda a long epic. Shout out to ShyOwl - I finished What the Stars Let In the other day. If you haven't been hanging on the edge of your seat waiting for updates like me - then it's time to hop into it and take a read! It just had the last chapter added!

~~**Luke** ~~

It was two years after the supposed defeat of the empire when he’d first met the raven-haired Mercenary called Maxim Ragnos. He’d appeared on Coruscant with an oddly mixed connection to the force and a way about him that almost reminded Luke of his father’s presence as Vader – except that it wasn’t Ragnos that was making him feel that way. When the Mercenary had noticed him in the crowd he’d walked straight over and offered him the lightsaber off of his belt, which was the object in question that held onto the dark side of the force. It was then that Luke knew the man was holding onto Darth Vader’s lightsaber and was freely offering it to him, since, as he’d said, it was only right for the young Jedi Knight to have it and do what he wanted with it. That drew them into a conversation about why he had it, which was easily explained by the fact that he’d been paid to get rid of a few key elements of the Empire while all the fighting was going on and gather intel in the Death Star– when he’d witnessed a lightsaber bounce into a vent and had found it a few minutes later. Then he’d watched the light show that was Palpatine trying to electrocute Luke to death from the cameras soon after and he’d watched Vader push the Emperor over the ledge and fall to his demise. He’d disappeared into the havoc that was the Death Star and escaped, much to Luke’s mild amusement before he turned down the return of the lightsaber with the promise that Ragnos wouldn’t use it in anger. The Mercenary had agreed and had offered to give Luke his comm link should he ever want it returned, but Luke refused politely and asked him to keep the saber safe.

Three years after and he’d been chasing a reawakening in the force while trying to commit to what Leia needed him to do, chasing down any leads to anyone that could be force sensitive when he had the time to. He abhorred the politics of the Senate and, while he had fought for the New Republic, felt that he was not meant for the life that Leia lead. There was no peace to be found in the Senate and Politics and there was an ever-present fear that gripped Luke’s heart that, if he spent too much time there, he would be filled with the same anger that had poisoned his father’s heart eventually. So, he’d taken off, eventually landing on Tatooine to refuel his X-Wing and knowing at least a mechanic that he could drop by to see about a few fixes. It was much to his surprise that he’d run into the Mercenary settled outside Peli’s place, as if he’d been waiting for him, and the man had offered him a little bit of information that had caught his attention.

“You ever seen a little green creature with long, tall ears and big dark eyes?” Ragnos hadn’t even really said hello, but Luke knew that he was force sensitive from long ago – as there was no other way the man would have found that lightsaber in a vent in the timeframe he’d had. He’d also felt the way the force had wrapped around him, like thin tendrils swirling chaotically but without the feeling of despair that always seemed to leak into the dark side. He could feel that eerie, cold calm as he made his way over to settle next to Ragnos at a small table that Peli had provided for those that needed a few repairs and a short respite.

“I have – but I wasn’t aware there were many of them, if any, left. Why do you ask?” Luke questioned and he was once again startled by the coal black color of the man’s eyes as he had been all those years ago. The force around the man felt like the planet Hoth, except in human form, and it was a nice respite from the usually intense chaos of others – he was a very particular form of it.

“I saw one, a few days ago here at Peli’s – he was with a Mandalorian with full Beskar armor. I could feel the force emanating from him and around him. Thought you might want to know.” Ragnos provided and Luke raised a fine eyebrow, his blue eyes searching the man’s own for any source of deception, only to find none. Taking a moment, Luke pondered the situation and considered the offer from long ago that the Mercenary had mentioned to him. He also questioned how Ragnos had known to wait for him here, but also felt that that was something the other man would most likely never explain. He could only assume either he’d heard word of Luke’s movements through his connections, or he’d used his sensitivity to the force perceive when he could meet up with him.

“Oddly enough, I was trying to chase down some leads about force sensitives.” The Jedi prodded, a lift of the edges of his lips trying to portray that he didn’t feel threatened by the Mercenary, but the other man betrayed nothing.

“I remembered you mentioning it sometime back, during one of those ridiculously boring senate soirees. You and Solo had been discussing it in the corner where you were trying to avoid Senator Ignes and Senator Caine.” Ragnos revealed and Luke chuckled, remembering that he had thought he’d seen a shadow out of the corner of his eye that night, but had let it slide. He had actually hoped it would have been something, anything, that meant he could run away from the affair and run off to solve some sort of problem or go on some crazy adventure. For all that they had fought and how hard it had been, the time when it was he, Leia, Han, Chewie, and the droids against the world had been the most exciting time of his life. Now he was trying to find time in-between social affairs to actually do what he had been wanting to for five years and this was his first lead in a long time.

“Well, I’m glad you did – and I’m actually wondering…. You mentioned that if I needed your help, you’d take me up on it.” Luke couldn’t help but smirk at the idea that was forming in his head as he finally got a reaction from the Merc, though it was only a raised eyebrow. Not for the first time Luke wondered how such a man not that much older than himself had learned to school himself so. He would have been someone that Ben would have loved to have met, had the Jedi survived his encounter with Vader.

“Well, Skywalker – you’ve got my attention.” Ragnos stated and Luke felt just the smallest amount of curiosity emanating from the other man. He himself was a little apprehensive, having tried to learn about him for a while but most of the information had been redacted in the files that the New Republic had on him. The other man was practically a ghost, having laid low just enough to only be recruited for some of the hardest jobs but with a good reputation about it. He also had a reputation of doing whatever job he seemed to want to, with a questionable moral compass that meant he was possibly the best person for this mission.

“You said the little one was with a Mandalorian – who historically don’t have the greatest history with the Jedi. I want someone to verify that the Mandalorian wants his charge to be trained by a Jedi – the old ways of the Jedi weren’t right when they took children away from their families. I want to make sure that this is what they want, along with ensuring the protection of them.” Luke propositioned, explaining as best he could what he wanted the other man to do. He didn’t really have the best of reasons to trust Ragnos, but his earnest attempt to give him Vader’s saber, along with the information he’d just given him endeared the man to Luke a bit.

“You want me to be a glorified babysitter?” This time Ragnos’s eyebrow raise was joined with the smallest hint of what could be considered humor and something about him seemed awfully familiar to the Jedi, but Luke wasn’t exactly sure what or why.

“Of course, not – that wouldn’t be befitting of someone with your reputation. You’d just be watching over the child.”

“See, that sounds like babysitting.”

“And you get to kill anything that tries to harm him or his father figure?”

“Ah, a dangerous babysitter. Slightly better,” Luke chuckled at Ragnos’s reply and he could finally see a small amount of humor in those black eyes that had the Jedi smiling back at him. It was odd, but the force around the man seemed to settle as Luke felt the air around them shift only slightly.

“What are your rates?” Luke questioned and Ragnos let his mask slip back on, but only moderately, there was still that small smirk on his face.

“Depends on if I have to deal with the Empire and their stupidity again.” Ragnos replied and leaned back in his chair, his posture still fairly rigid as Luke examined him.  
“You probably will. There’s a lot of trouble with remnants of the Empire trying to gather together again and revolt against the New Republic. There’s also reports of them taking children, which is why I want to hire you for the job of protecting the child.” Luke stated calmly, though inwardly he was a bit nervous asking this man to do such an important and, frankly, out of the ordinary request.

“If anything, the New Republic will pay you handsomely for figuring out who is doing the kidnapping if they do try to take the child.” Luke wasn’t sure what the man’s general angle was, but he didn’t expect the man to narrow his eyes slightly, as if he’d been insulted, before the stony face from before was back. Luke didn’t begrudge him that, though, and didn’t wish to antagonize the man if he didn’t want to take the job or if he just didn’t want to do anything for Luke in general. While most people seemed to like him, he always had that edging feeling that a lot of it was because he was what they called a War Hero or that it had something to do with fear in general, as Jedis were few and far between and what people don’t know usually made them scared. Luke felt his heart sink as the other man looked away, across the sandy dunes of Luke’s home planet and he felt his blood go cold as memories of the day he left with Ben cropped up.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Skywalker.” Ragnos broke him out of his reverie and Luke couldn’t help but blush a bit for losing track of their conversation.

“When I first left Tatooine I left after the Empire immolated my Aunt and Uncle. I try to avoid this planet to avoid memories of what I saw that day.” Luke offered and he met the other man’s gaze, which seemed just a tad bit softer now. The force around Ragnos seemed to calm a little more and Luke, for some odd reason, felt a kinship with the man seated across from him.

“The Empire took a lot from all of us,” Ragnos spoke kindly, and Luke couldn’t help but give him a small smile, “I’ll watch over the child and make sure the Mandalorian doesn’t die as well. I had already assumed this was what was going to transpire – even though I’ve lost the two of them a few times. It was hard not to intervene earlier, but Kuiil said that the man who saved the child was honorable, so I let it play out for a bit. Looks like Kuiil was right again.” He offered and Luke felt his grin widen at the statement. If the child had formed an attachment with the man, then it would be beneficial to his wellbeing that the Mandalorian was kept safe as well. He hadn’t really wanted to push the other man to do so, but he could tell that Ragnos was discerning enough to tell the Jedi was hoping for it. It also helped that Ragnos had been watching them for a longer time than Luke had assumed when he’d casually informed him of seeing them, which meant he knew at least what their movements could be like and he could keep up with them as best he could.

“You know, I don’t know what it is – but the force that is connecting us, somehow, feels different that anything I’ve experienced before.” Ragnos interrupted Luke’s thoughts and he blushed again, feeling embarrassed for once again losing himself in his own head again.

“It is odd, I will say. How long have you known you were force sensitive?” Luke questioned and Ragnos breathed in through his nose before letting the breath out slowly, his shoulders falling a bit as he seemed to lose some tension. The peace that swirled around him wasn’t as cold as before and Luke felt the edges of his lips turn up just a fraction as the Mercenary let a little bit of his guard down.

“Since I was a boy and I tried to fight the Stormtroopers that took me away from my parents after they killed them. I’d pushed one into the wall and broken his neck before I could even comprehend what I was doing. After that, I was dragged to Darth Vader and presented as a possible remnant of the Jedi Order – but he, for some reason, said I should be thrown in with the other children. I often wonder why he seemed to spare me, but I don’t pretend to understand why your father did what he did.” Ragnos stated and a spike of fear ran through Luke’s chest at first, but it settled as he knew who he was talking to – Ragnos had been there, had known the entire time, and didn’t seem to hold that against Luke at all.

“I always foster a little bit of hope that maybe Anakin Skywalker woke up every once in a while, through the haze of Palpatine’s control and fear mongering.” Luke spoke solemnly, his gaze dropping from the other man’s as he admitted this.

“If he ever did – I would like to think that day was one of them,” Ragnos stated and Luke lifted his eyes, finding no ridicule in them but a similar question. They sat for a moment and then Ragnos sighed and stood, looking to the horizon at the suns before giving Luke a look.

“Here,” He took a thing metal card from a pocket Luke would have never guessed was even part of his coat and handed it to Luke, “This’ll help you get ahold of me. I’ll report to you what I can and when I can.” Ragnos states and Luke raises an eyebrow at him as he turns the card over, finding the comm link he would need to find the Mercenary should he need him.

“Do you just have a bunch of these in your pocket?” Luke asks and the other man just gives him a look, then a sly smile and walked off, back into the main area of Peli’s and leaving not a few minutes later. Luke smiled to himself, waiting a minute or two after he heard the other man’s ship take off and he was gone, leaving with the small hope that he would find the little one and his adoptive father and protect them from afar. Luke sighed and relaxed back into the chair, slumping down and then letting his head fall back, feeling a lot more stressed than he should at the moment. Talking to the Mercenary and treading so carefully had made him tense more than it probably should have, and he very nearly clenched his mechanical hand too hard. It was hard these days to tell friend from foe as the New Republic faced the same challenges that the senate his mother had attended had. He relied on the force heavily to try and sus out who was ill intentioned and who wasn’t and from the multiple times he’d run into Maxim Ragnos he’d felt no ill intent from the man. The only Dark side of him was the saber that hung at his side, but that was etched with the echoes of the lives Darth Vader had taken over the years. Sighing to himself, he looked out at the horizon like Ragnos had and momentarily he swore he saw the image of Obi Wan looking back to him. Frowning, but curious, he made his way back to Peli to see about a cruiser – as there was something afoot on Tatooine and it wasn’t just the fact that he’d hired a mercenary to protect a child.

“Peli, would you mind terribly if I rented a speeder from you?” Luke asked and the woman, whom he was sure by now recognized him as she smiled warmly at him, seemed to only find mirth in the question.

“For Luke Skywalker? Of course, kid.” She teased him, “but the suns are going down, it’s about to get very cold out there. You sure you will be warm enough?” She fussed and Luke couldn’t help but smile fondly at her. When he was younger, before he left with Obi Wan, he had often made his way over here to help Peli out and fix up ships with her. He’d met an odd assortment of characters and picked up a lot of handy techniques for fixing ships and languages he’d never known existed out on the moisture farm. He had a warm feeling in his chest as she put a hand on his forearm and then gave him permission to use the nicest one she’d had.

“Thanks, Peli – it’s good to see you again.” He smiled down at her and Peli’s eyes grew wide before she seemed to understand more of who she was talking to.

“It’s good to see you again too, Luke.” She said, her smile only faltering a bit as she spoke and then he had turned on is heel to give her time to breathe. He wanted to be back before nightfall and as he walked out, he heard R2 beeping at him from the X-Wing. Well, cursing from the X-Wing was more like it.

“I’ll be back R2 – don’t give Peli a hard time! I’ll be just fine!” Luke called back before hopping on the speeder and racing off towards a place he’d known as home for nineteen years. It wasn’t a hard place to get to and he managed quickly, given the fact that he drove a speeder as fast as he drove his X-Wing, and he parked just outside the little settlement and dismounted the machine to walk towards it. He carefully made his way down the slope to the center of what used to be his home and stood, looking at the remains of what had been his childhood.

“So, this is where you grew up?” Luke was no longer startled by his father’s presence, though he was much more in favor of the version of Anakin Skywalker that his father chose to become in the force when he returned to it. He’d had nightmares of the decaying, dying version of his father for weeks after, seeing visions of the torture that Palpatine had put him through to build him into Darth Vader. The thing that had haunted him the most and that made Luke shudder was the moment the helmet had been placed over his father’s head and he heard the small plea for his mother’s help before his fate was sealed.

“It is. I used to hang out here after a day of working on the farm and then helping Peli out at the landing pads.” Luke responded to his father’s question as his ghost carefully walked around the area, examining it before looking to his son.

“I wish I could have been the one to raise you and your sister. I wish Padme could see you now – could have been there with me to teach you and love you both.” Anakin’s voice was comforting, which Luke had never expected to feel from his father, and it was a balm to the pain and loneliness Luke often felt.

“I wish we could have been a family, too.” Luke spoke quietly, his gaze finding the ground as he considered what may or may not have happened if his father hadn’t given in to Palpatine’s mind games. However, he knew that many factors existed in the turn of Anakin to Vader, and he stopped himself from even going down that road of unnecessary anger and sadness.

“We would have raised you on Naboo and you wouldn’t have had to be raised without Leia. If only…if only I would have been a good father to you.” Anakin’s voice grew softer as he neared his son and placed a ghostly hand on Luke’s shoulder. It almost felt like he was there, soothing him after several years of trying to find himself and other Jedi, of having to play the part of political pawn and hero of the New Republic, and of the sheer loneliness that all of it entailed.

“You know you don’t have to be alone, right? That the ways of the Jedi were flawed and that you have just as much a right to love as anyone else.” Anakin spoke and Luke sighed, finally looking into his father’s dark eyes, happy to not see the gold of the Dark side staring back at him.

“While I agree with you, father, I am afraid – and I haven’t found anyone who makes me feel like you did for mother. I’m not so sure I could find someone like that for me.” Luke sighed and Anakin frowned, removing his hand from his son’s shoulder.

“Don’t be afraid, Luke. You’re stronger than I ever was and I know you wouldn’t turn into me. You’re too kind and good – and you don’t have Obi Wan breathing down your neck all the time.” He smiled and Luke let a small smile pull at his lips, though his inner peace he was trying to accomplish felt a little hollow at the action. In truth, he had been hoping that perhaps he would find someone one day after the war, but after five years it was starting to feel a little hopeless.

“I resent that statement,” Obi Wan’s voice floated over to him and Luke smiled as his mentor sat in one of the hovels, watching the two of them as Anakin rolled his eyes at Ben’s appearance.

“You would,” Anakin snarked at him and Obi Wan smiled, his younger form just as sly as his older.

“Jesting aside, Luke – your father and I want you to keep in close contact with Maxim Ragnos. He could be a great ally in the times ahead and, I dare say, may help you in your journey more than you think.” The Jedi Master informed him as Anakin seemed keen to supervise the conversation.

“I intended to…. but now you two teaming up to advise me does have me a bit on guard.” Luke narrows his eyes at the two Jedi, and they share a look between them that has Luke a little on edge. It was normal for him to receive advice from any one of them, including Master Yoda, but it wasn’t normal for both of them to show up at the same time – let alone hint at the fact that they had been discussing him and his journey.

“It’s getting dark – you know what it’s like out here at night, son. You should head back.” Anakin took control of the conversation, steering Luke away from any suspicions for now and the blonde sighed, knowing that his father was right in doing so – even though it was really just a ploy.

“I’ll let this go for now – but I don’t know if I like the two of you getting along again. Master Yoda did tell me a few stories of how much trouble you two got up to.” Luke threatened lightly and he ignored the shared grins between the two ghosts and turned away from them, making his way up the dune and towards the speeder so that he could make his return. 

* * *

R: “Found the kid and his dad. What is wrong with this child? He eats everything. Keeping an eye out for them.”

L: “Even at fifty he must still be growing. Thank you for the update.”

R: “Who just eats the offspring of someone else? Are you sure this kid isn’t some sort of monster?”

L: “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

R: “The kid and the Mando found Ahsoka Tano – I did not sign up to get my head nearly cleaved off by a former Jedi. In other news, she has agreed to train me with this lightsaber. Something about reforming it when I’m ready. I’m beginning to like Siths more than you lot.”

L: “I’m sure you could find one if you were really looking but you’ll have to give me Vader’s saber.”

R: “Fine, I’ll stick with Jedi for now. Trying to follow this shiny bastard in this sad, dark place is the easiest thing I think I’ve ever done in my life.”

L: “Please don’t get murdered by a Mandalorian. You're my only lead to the two of them.”

R: “The kid created some kind of force barrier and is calling out through the force. Can you hear him? I think he’s calling for you.”

L: “I feel it – I’m on my way.”

R: “Dark Troopers took the kid. I’ll follow the Imps and get onboard. I can’t chance a comm link, so wait until you feel me reaching out in the force. If I can.”

L: “I’ll wait for your signal.”

* * *

The moment Luke felt the Mercenary’s call through the force he had hopped in his X-Wing with R2 and took off with barely a message to Leia, which he would suffer for later. He had felt the urgency with which the message had come through and focused on finding the ship that he assumed the man was on, given their last transmission and update on what had transpired and his place in the force. When he arrived, however, there was another message coming to him through the force that had him docking quickly and hopping out of the X-Wing with vigor.

“About time you showed up, Jedi. The Dark Troopers just arrived and they’re after the Child and his Father. They’re basically blaster proof - so there’s really no way they’re going to win this one without you.” Ragnos made his way over to Luke and held out his hand, the Jedi shaking it as they finally met face to face since Luke had commissioned him to take on the job.

“I’ll take the lead,” Luke said and Ragnos nodded, pulling up his own hood as Luke did and they made their way towards the bridge.

_Help! Please! Help! Jedi!_

“Did you get that too?” Luke asked as they both paused, and Luke’s blue eyes narrowed as Ragnos’s eyes widened.

“It’s the kid – he’s calling for help.” Ragnos stated and Luke nodded before they started again, finding that there was a fair amount of resistance on the way to save the child. Ragnos, for his part, watched Luke’s back and sliced through any Dark Trooper that tried to even pretend it could sneak up on the Jedi. Luke moved with a dangerous ease that bespoke his training and practice with both the saber and the force. For the most part, there wasn’t even time for the Dark Troopers to fight back, until they reached the elevator and Ragnos stood aside.

“I’ll watch for reinforcements; I have a feeling you’ll be fine without me.” Ragnos states and Luke nods and switches off his saber as he enters the elevator and rides it up, breathing in and out as he calmed his mind and prepared for the next round against the Dark Troopers. As the elevator opened, he switched on his saber with a hum of energy and quickly used it to deflect the blasts from the troopers, crushing them with the force and tossing them away, or just slicing them in two in general. Once he finished with them, he made his way to the door of the bridge and he waited until the people inside opened them up and he walked inside. Switching off his saber again, Luke clipped it to his belt and looked to the man that he knew as the Mandalorian and his son who stood on a chair behind him not scan feet away.

“Are you a Jedi—?” The Mandalorian was cut off by the elevator opening and Luke turned around quickly only to sigh, his hand leaving the saber on his belt to fall back down to his side. R2 was beeping angrily and cursing in Binary as Ragnos rolled his eyes, trying to walk faster than it rolled so it would leave him alone. Instead, the droid ran into his heels and beeped incessantly, tempting the Mercenary to kick it into next week.

“Does your droid always curse like a spice runner? Because he’s been cussing me out and running into my leg for the past ten minutes and it’s about to get force thrown across the galaxy.” Ragnos stated, annoyed beyond reason and not afraid to interrupt the current party the Jedi was now attending if it meant the droid would leave him alone.

“Wait—there are two of you?” A woman asked, surprised and confused, but not pulling up the giant repeater rifle she was currently holding.

“No, I’m a Sith Lord.”

“Ragnos.”  
“Skywalker.”

“Ignore him – he has a very ill-timed sense of humor and is incredibly sarcastic- I’ve recently learned.” Luke rolled his eyes as he looked to the Mandalorian as the woman’s mouth dropped open and she let out a “Holy shit” after hearing Luke’s last name.

“I am a Jedi – my name is Luke Skywalker. I believe Grogu called for me.” Luke smiled kindly as Ragnos stood, stone-faced as always, only quirking an eyebrow when the woman with her hair styled to the side in black waves excitedly looked to the others. The Mandalorian seemed to be ignoring them and instead looked to Grogu, who had turned a bit shy.

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” The Mandalorian stated and Luke smiled kindly at him, feeling his own heart break a bit at the fear that came through the helmet’s vocoder.

“He wants your permission – but I also would like to extend the offer to yourself.” Luke said kindly and Ragnos gave him a sidelong look that Luke ignored, assuming it was that smirk he’d seen before as he felt the force shift around Ragnos.

“I thought that the Jedi didn’t encourage attachments?” The Mandalorian asked and Ragnos raised an eyebrow.

“For a man who didn’t know Luke Skywalker or the fact that he was a Jedi, you sure know some lore.” Ragnos spoke and Luke shot him a look that had the man looking away, pretending to mind his own business again.

“I met another Jedi – Ahsoka Tano – who told me that.” Luke could hear the exasperation in the Mandalorian’s voice and confusion and held up his hands in a calming gesture.

“That was the way of the Jedi during the time of their near extinction. That line of thinking is what created Sith Lords and the likes of Emperor Palpatine…and Darth Vader. Ahsoka was trained by my father, who learned the same ways. They both knew what attachments could bring, but sadly – because of the old ways, everything was corrupted, and the order fell. Vader was born out of those ashes and that fear. I believe attachments, if they are healthy, are perfectly fine for the Jedi – and your son’s love for you is pure.” Luke swallowed but his pause when bringing up Vader wasn’t noticed by anyone but Ragnos, who glanced at him out of the corner of his eye again before looking away.

“Plus you killed Darth Vader AND Palpatine AND blew up the Death Star AND possibly the second one!” The woman from before said excitedly and Luke smiled at her which set her off again, “This is literally the best offer you’d ever get for the kid. He’s literally the poster boy of the rebellion.” She goaded and Ragnos looked to him, the cold exterior no longer there but one of him very much trying to keep from laughing at the fact that he’d just been called a poster boy. Luke smiled at the woman, his eyes creasing at the edges as he did so, ignoring the Mercenary who was about to laugh at him – which would be a new development for the usually stoic man – and shook his head.

“While I distracted and fought both men, I wasn’t the one who blew up the Death Star. The whole of the Rebellion had a big hand in it, including Leia, my sister.” He said, chuckling at the woman’s excitement when Leia’s name popped up.

“She was our Princess – Alderaan was my home world. If you get a chance, can you let her know I’m one of the Republic’s Marshalls? I’m Cara Dune – based on Navarro.” She said, a big grin on her face and Moff Gideon at her feet.

“Of course – she’d be excited to meet someone else from Alderaan, Cara. I’ll happily tell her where you’re based – and I’m sure you’ll be commended for bringing Moff Gideon in as well.” Luke said with his polite Jedi smile, though he really was happy to meet the woman and would let Leia know that someone else from her home planet was alive and well. He liked Cara already and the force around her burned bright even with the clear woes of war she went through, considering her tattoo. She too had had to fight hard in the war against the Empire and he could tell she was the right sort of person to be the Marshall of Nevarro.

“You killed Darth Vader?” The Mandalorian had stepped forward, holding his son against his breastplate and for all intents and purposes looked less like he was going to try and shoot Luke and more so like he was considering the offer.

“I had a hand in his defeat – but in the end, Darth Vader was defeated by himself.” Luke said, his bright blue eyes dulling slightly before he replaced the solemn look on his face with the kind, serene smile he wore as a Jedi. Even after all Vader had done, it still left a hole in Luke’s chest to think about the tragedy that was his father’s descent into madness.

“If you need time to decide, I can give you my comm link to get ahold of me.” Luke said kindly, knowing full well that this man had just travelled across the galaxy and fought enemies that were nearly impossible to kill to get his child back. He would not leave with Grogu, not without the Mandalorian with them, so if he needed time to get anything in order – he would come find them if they still wanted his help training the child.

“I will have to speak to my associates…. we have a matter to attend to and—Grogu?” The Mandalorian looked as the little one made his way to Ragnos’s leg, latching onto it. The Mercenary looked down at the child with a raised brow then sighed and bent down, picking him up, rolling his eyes when the R2 unit began to beep at him, blinking his red light and running into his leg.

“Skywalker, your droid is going to be space trash in a minute.” Ragnos threatened and Luke sighed, shaking his head.

“Ar-too, Ragnos isn’t a Sith – he was making light of the saber he has. Stop trying to run him over, please.” Luke admonished with a tone that bespoke this was not the first time he had had to argue with the droid over his behavior. Ragnos walked the little one back over to his father, handing him over before giving him a very stern look.

“We had an agreement, kid. You were supposed to mind your father more and I’d get you cake.” Ragnos said and Grogu’s ears perked up.

“See, now I’m not getting you any cake.” Ragnos stated and Grogu’s ears fell.

“Plus, the cook is dead so there’s no one to actually make the cake.” Ragnos shrugged as the Mandalorian tilted his head, trying to puzzle out the relationship between this man and his son.

“Luke hired me to look out for you two – but from afar. After you left Peli’s place you had an imperial tracker on your ship, so I was able to follow you to try and warn you both – but the Dark Troopers took the kid before I could reach you, then you and Boba Fett and Shand took off.” Ragnos states, giving the child another look as he reached out towards the Mercenary again.

“I followed the kid using what meager connection to the force I had and posed as myself – looking for a job. Gideon hired me to keep Grogu safe while trying to make him cooperate. Using an old trick, we both were able to convince them they’d sent off his blood somewhere else, when I’d destroyed the vial of it. Then Grogu helped me call Luke – and then you showed up, so I had to pretend to go help the Empire.” Ragnos shrugged and Luke looked to the Mandalorian, hoping that this was sufficient, and it didn’t sound like they’d been trying to do anything untoward.

“Thank you for protecting him, both of you.” The Mandalorian stated and then he turned to the four women in the room, “If you have time to wait, I’d like….to take you up on your offer.” He spoke and Luke smiled brightly, seemingly catching the Mandalorian off guard if Luke’s estimation of the force around him was true. There was something about this man in the Beskar that endeared him to Luke, and he couldn’t help but smile at the man.

“Of course, I’ll wait here.” Luke bowed his head and then stepped back, as if to show he would give the Mandalorian some privacy.

“So, I believe it’s time we parted ways, Skywalker.” Ragnos spoke up and Luke nodded, reaching into his robes and handing over the correct number of credits they’d went over during one of their transmissions. Ragnos bowed his head and Luke did the same before the Mercenary made his way down the hall and to the lift. R2 beeped something after him and, as the man turned around in the elevator, he flipped the droid off before the doors closed – much to Luke’s amusement and R2’s indignance.

Turning to look at the group they were currently with, Luke couldn’t help but feel a sense of unease as the Mandalorian spoke with the ones who were with him. The red-headed woman was angry, but when she would glance at Luke her eyes would soften for a second and then she’d go back to being hard again. The force around her swirled like a storm, but when he reached out, he could calm it by focusing on soothing her. It became more and more visible, but harder and harder to focus on as she seemed to ebb and flow with her anger during their conversation. It was only when another Mandalorian stood next to him that Luke quit focusing on her and smiled to himself. Without looking to his left, Luke knew exactly who it was that was calmly watching the fireworks show that was the group in front of them.

“Boba Fett – I had a feeling we’d meet again someday.” Luke said, knowing full well Boba Fett seemed to be both annoyed and yet calm at the current moment.

“Skywalker, have you been causing trouble again?” Fett asked and Luke chuckled.

“I seem to remember you were the one causing trouble the last time we met.” Luke rebuttals and when he glanced to the side, he felt a slap to the shoulder and a chuckle as he saw Boba Fett clearly enjoying the sight before him. Luke turned back to the others, watching as the red-haired woman seemed to tense before easing again.

“If I’m hearing right, Din won the Darksaber off of Moff Gideon and Bo-Katan is stuck between challenging him to win it and take the throne of Mandalore or admitting that Din is a strong Mandalorian and could do well as the Manda’lor.” Fett filled Luke in, and the blonde looked to him, raising a brow as he considered the implications of the Mandalorian becoming the King of Mandalore. He also noticed, with some odd feeling, that the Mandalorian’s name was Din and that he had not offered that freely to Luke – so it didn’t sit right with Luke to even speak the man’s name – but he couldn’t stop himself from referring to him as Din in his head. As the discussion seemed to come to an end, Luke was surprised when Din made his way over to them and he seemed a bit tense.

“We…need time to get everything sorted out. I…would prefer Grogu stay with me for the time being.” Din stated and Luke smiled at him, his heart clenching a little at the feeling of adoration that the little one held for the man in the Beskar armor.

“Of course. As I told you – when you’re ready, if you’re ready, I can come to you.” Luke told him kindly before giving Din his comm link and turning to Boba Fett, the two now facing each other.

“It’s good to see you, Jedi.” Fett said, mirth still in his voice.

“It’s good to see you outside a Sarlaac pit, Fett.” Luke said with a smirk and Fett let out a loud laugh as Luke walked away, feeling a little emptier than when he’d come here. It was only when he made it to his X-Wing did he remember that he hadn’t told Leia where he was going or where he was – just that he’d be back.

He was never going to hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Jedi and his sassy friends being sassy.


	3. The Manda'lor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have stayed up last night and wrote Din's perspective. Thanks to everyone for the Kudos and the comments!
> 
> I wanted to shout out lacecat's "buy a big house where we both could live" - thoroughly enjoying it! I wanted to just start shouting out some of my favorites!

~~Din~~

The Jedi was absolutely, astonishingly frightening in a way that captivated Din as he watched the man mow through Dark Trooper after Dark Trooper, with only one man following behind him at a distance but Din barely noticed him. After Cara had re-subdued Moff Gideon, Din stood and looked to Grogu as the Jedi used his magic to push, levitate, or crush the droids – ones that he couldn’t even defeat one of. Looking back to the screen he watched, captivated by how the man fought so gracefully and with purpose, even his use of the _Jetti_ magic mesmerizing and Din felt his breath leave him as he watched swordplay a Mandalorian would be proud of. He was glad for the helmet, as his mouth was slack in awe of the creature that was the Jedi, the composed dark form that waited patiently outside the door now with his saber still drawn.

“Open the door.” Din stated, scooping up Grogu in his arms, but no one moved a muscle, all the women still aiming at the door where the Jedi waited patiently.

“Open the door,” Din tried again, and this time moved for it himself.

“Are you crazy?” Shand asked him but he ignored her, settling Grogu in the chair next to the door controls before pressing the button to open them. As the gears turned and the doors opened, then Jedi calmly walked inside and then retracted his saber, clipping it to his belt with his gloved hand. Din couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath he had as the Jedi pulled his hood up and over the top of his golden-haired head, his bright blue eyes so piercing that Din almost couldn’t speak. It was just a fraction of a second, but he had to calm his reaction to the Jedi’s soft, serene appearance – the man who had just slaughtered a whole platoon of Dark Troopers was a young, soft, and beautiful.

“Are you a Jedi—?” Din cut himself of and his hand went for his blaster as the elevator opened again but the Jedi was so swift, he’d about unleashed his sword before he fell at ease, seemingly amused by the man who appeared, followed by a droid – which made Din tense.

“Does your droid always curse like a spice runner? Because he’s been cussing me out and running into my leg for the past ten minutes and it’s about to get force thrown across the galaxy.” The man walking up was also dressed in black, much like the Jedi except for the fact he looked ten times more polished. Instead of the flowing robes, he wore an outfit that made him look like an officer of some sort and he had a pauldron on his right shoulder that was made of pure Beskar. Oddly enough, they resembled each other – though the new man had cropped hair and a scar at the edge of his right brow that ran down the side of it and dark, coal black eyes. The black hair was also a difference, but it almost seemed like perhaps it had been turned that shade by the fact that there were a few strands that looked to be the same dirty blonde that the Jedi had. All in all, they looked like they could be brothers. Hell, they even had the same dimple in their chin and full lips – not that he had been staring at the Jedi’s lips.

“Wait—there are two of you?” Cara asked and Din was about to ask the same thing, but the new man answered quickly back to her.

“No, I’m a Sith Lord.”

“Ragnos.”  
“Skywalker.” He heard Cara gasp and let out a “Holy shit” behind him and he had half a mind to turn to her.

“Ignore him – he has a very ill-timed sense of humor and is incredibly sarcastic- I’ve recently learned.” The Jedi, Skywalker, stated calmly, although he seemed both amused and annoyed to Din.

“I am a Jedi – my name is Luke Skywalker. I believe Grogu called for me.” The Jedi – Luke, explained kindly and Din looked back to Grogu who hid behind the chair and then turned back to the Jedi.

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” Din responded, slightly defensive but the Jedi’s smile once again threw him off guard. He minutely wondered if that was something that they trained Jedi to do – throw people off with their oddly peaceful demeanors.

“He wants your permission – but I also would like to extend the offer to yourself.” Luke offered kindly and Din once again thanked the stars for his helmet as his eyes grew wide.

“I thought that the Jedi didn’t encourage attachments?” Din asked and that got a sharp look from the other man, Ragnos.

“For a man who didn’t know Luke Skywalker or the fact that he was a Jedi, you sure know some lore.” Ragnos stated and Din swallowed.

“I met another Jedi – Ahsoka Tano – who told me that.” Din explained quickly, as if he needed to defend himself and his limited knowledge of Jedi and the man seemed appeased by this. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Din chose to look to Skywalker who was calm and collected and looking right at him, like he could see through the visor and into his soul. The Jedi put his hands up in a placating gesture that Din flinched at but then relaxed, noting that Luke hadn’t attacked them once and had saved them all to calm himself.

“That was the way of the Jedi during the time of their near extinction. That line of thinking is what created Sith Lords and the likes of Emperor Palpatine…and Darth Vader. Ahsoka was trained by my father, who learned the same ways. They both knew what attachments could bring, but sadly – because of the old ways, everything was corrupted, and the order fell. Vader was born out of those ashes and that fear. I believe attachments, if they are healthy, are perfectly fine for the Jedi – and your son’s love for you is pure.” Luke spoke calmly, but his voice held a strength of purpose that had Din swallowing thickly and believing him. He didn’t know how the Jedi was able to put so much conviction into his calm words, but it made him feel a lot better about the situation.

“Plus, you killed Darth Vader AND Palpatine AND blew up the Death Star AND possibly the second one!” Cara piped up as she walked forward a few steps, gesturing to Luke when Din could see her, “This is literally the best offer you’d ever get for the kid. He’s literally the poster boy of the rebellion.” Din’s eyes grew wide under the helmet and he looked back to Luke, but caught the face of Ragnos as he tried to hold in what was probably laughter as Luke smiled at Cara and Din’s heart fluttered a bit.

“While I distracted and fought both men, I wasn’t the one who blew up the Death Star. The whole of the Rebellion had a big hand in it, including Leia, my sister.” Luke responded with a chuckle and Din cocked his head to the side, feeling like he might recognize that name – though he was clearly behind on the news of the world. Not that he’d really needed to know much as he’d just been a simple bounty hunter before this all came to pass.

“She was our Princess – Alderaan was my home world. If you get a chance, can you let her know I’m one of the Republic’s Marshalls? I’m Cara Dune – based on Navarro.” Cara introduced herself and Din looked over to her to see the big grin on her face. He couldn’t help but smile as his friend seemed excited over the prospect of this Princess.

“Of course – she’d be excited to meet someone else from Alderaan, Cara. I’ll happily tell her where you’re based – and I’m sure you’ll be commended for bringing Moff Gideon in as well.” Luke, whom Cara may now believe was a saint at the mention he would tell his sister about her, was kind and he wanted to thank him. Cara was tough, but during the times they talked when surviving together he knew that she missed her home world and that meeting the Jedi’s sister would mean everything to her. As if sensing this was a good moment to bring it up, as he had actually been listening and not just staring at the lithe blonde in front of him, Din spoke up.

“You killed Darth Vader?” Din asked quietly and he regretted it immediately as the brightness of Luke’s eyes seemed to dim somewhat.

“I had a hand in his defeat – but in the end, Darth Vader was defeated by himself.” Luke answered cryptically, but Din didn’t want to pry as he had an odd feeling that the Jedi was not proud of this. He himself would have been happy to destroy the fiend, having learned somewhat through Ahsoka and somewhat through trying to pick up more history, that Vader had been the one that had caused the trauma in Grogu’s life that had him blocking out his memories.

“If you need time to decide, I can give you my comm link to get ahold of me.” Luke interrupted his line of thought and Din swallowed at being somewhat caught out from the conversation.

“I will have to speak to my associates…. we have a matter to attend to and—Grogu?” Din hadn’t felt the child climb down his armor, but he clearly had and was using his little hands to grab at Ragnos’s boot. He froze when the droid started to beep angrily at Ragnos, but he saw the man intentionally position one leg to intercept the droid from rolling anywhere near his son.

“Skywalker, your droid is going to be space trash in a minute.” Ragnos threatened and Din felt as though he could be a great supporter of this idea if the droid got any closer to Grogu.

“Ar-too, Ragnos isn’t a Sith – he was making light of the saber he has. Stop trying to run him over, please.” Luke seemed to admonish the droid and it rolled back, arguing a bit in binary as Din watched, heart clenched, as Ragnos bent down and picked Grogu up, carrying him over to Din.

“We had an agreement, kid. You were supposed to mind your father more and I’d get you cake.” Ragnos spoke to Grogu as if they knew each other and Din barely registered the words.

“See, now I’m not getting you any cake.” Ragnos stated and Grogu’s ears fell, which didn’t bother Din as much as the fact that they had spent time together and he had promised his son cake as a bribe – but he still didn’t understand when this could have happened.

“Plus, the cook is dead so there’s no one to actually make the cake.” Ragnos shrugged as Din tilted his head, confused as he accepted Grogu back into his arms.

“Luke hired me to look out for you two – but from afar. After you left Peli’s place you had an imperial tracker on your ship, so I was able to follow you to try and warn you both – but the Dark Troopers took the kid before I could reach you, then you and Boba Fett and Shand took off.” Ragnos explained and Din felt himself ease a bit, remembering that he had felt like they had been followed for quite some time and realizing that this was probably the shadow they’d obtained through their travels at one point.

“I followed the kid using what meager connection to the force I had and posed as myself – looking for a job. Gideon hired me to keep Grogu safe while trying to make him cooperate. Using an old trick, we both were able to convince them they’d sent off his blood somewhere else, when I’d destroyed the vial of it. Then Grogu helped me call Luke – and then you showed up, so I had to pretend to go help the Empire.” The dark eyed man continued, shrugging as if it were a simple plan while Din noted that Luke looked like he was waiting for what Din would say next with a hopeful gaze.

“Thank you for protecting him, both of you.” Din stated before turning to look back at Bo-Katan, Koska, Shand and Cara, who were all talking amongst themselves – if arguing could be called talking, “If you have time to wait, I’d like….to take you up on your offer.” Din stated and Luke gave him a nod.

“Of course, I’ll wait here.” Luke responded and Din made sure Grogu hadn’t tried to escape again before carrying him over to the group, only pretending to knock Gideon’s knocked out form with his boots by pure accident.

“You can’t go with the _Jetti_ Djarin, you have the Darksaber – even though you promised that I could defeat Gideon myself – and now you have a duty to Mandalore.” Bo-Katan immediately jumped on him like the raging fire that she was.

“I told you to take it, Kryze. I’m not the rightful owner of it – your Clan has been fighting to reclaim Mandalore this entire time.” He went to remove the Darksaber from his belt but Bo-Katan, who had removed her helmet, glared at him like he was insulting her greatly.

“Or don’t take it freely and best me in a duel. I don’t care – I want to take care of my son,” Din stated emphatically, “He is my clan.” He reminded her and she scowled at him but looked past him at the Jedi and her gaze softened for a second, which confused him. He didn’t think nor know that Bo-Katan Kryze could ever, in her entire life, look soft.

“The Jedi said that you could hold off – and I’m betting he would come to you to do the training if it was so important to him. If you are so insistent on staying with your Clan, then protect him with your people until you know more about the Jedi.” Bo-Katan said, another glance at the Jedi and Din was very sure that something was off with her just now.

“Bo-Katan, what is it? You’ve looked to Skywalker several times now.” Din implored her and she sighed, then looked puzzled, then shook her head.

“I met his father – Anakin Skywalker. He and his friend, the one who joked about being a Sith Lord, greatly resemble him. I know Luke Skywalker by reputation, but I knew Ahsoka, and she told me of Anakin Skywalker. He was an incredibly powerful _Jetti_ who fell a long time ago – it’s unnerving to practically see him in front of me now.” She explained and Din had to bite back his temper, seeing as she had known of a Jedi other than Ahsoka that could have helped them a long time ago and Grogu may not have had to be kidnapped.

“Does he seem anything like his father?” Din asked, keeping himself from bringing back Bo-Katan’s anger from before. She was already beyond pissed with him, though it was mostly her to blame as she hadn’t explained the significance of the sword and fight with Gideon, so he didn’t want to deal with it much more. She was a good ally but he, who also had somewhat of a temper – as did many Mandalorians he’d noticed – sometimes seemed to piss her off the most by just existing.

“No, he seems gentler,” She said and at everyone’s quick look to her Bo-Katan hurried to explain herself while turning slightly defensive, “Anakin Skywalker walked into a room and you knew you were going to lose a fight. Luke walked into this room, disarmed himself, and patiently eased your fears of him.” She explained and then turned on him again, as if he had magically fueled her ire somehow again.

“You need to decide now Djarin! Mandalorians need a leader and I will have a hand in taking back Mandalore, no matter if the sands have turned to glass, and either I’ll do it by beating you in a duel or you’ll step up and be a man worthy of the title you won.” She posed to him, fire biting from her words and he was surprised that she could turn on this passion so quickly, though he didn’t blame her for feeling the way that she did. She had been on a journey for years to reclaim her homeland and be the rightful leader of Mandalore. He had accidentally ruined her plans by besting the man that had destroyed her home planet, but instead of being completely angry with him she was either encouraging him to step up and keep to his ethics as a Mandalorian with her helping him or duel her so that she could carry onwards without him. He weighed his options and felt guilty for even taking the time to do so, looking to his son before contemplating what it would be like to go with the Jedi.

An odd feeling welled up in him at the thought of leaving with the blonde, who was smiling and standing alongside Boba Fett and clearly getting along with the man if their soft laughter was anything to go by. The kindness of the Jedi was apparent and, if Din was honest with himself, the man was attractive alongside the fact that he was an amazing fighter. He was what a Mandalorian would want in a spouse with his ability as a fighter and his clear understanding of familial bonds, if his explanation as to why he refused to separate Din and Grogu from each other was anything to go by. He couldn’t help but imagine what a ruckus he would cause if he decided to court the young man, seeing as he was a _jetti_ but he was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he needed to focus on the here and now and that demanded he take up the Darksaber and do right by his people and his Creed. Looking back to Bo-Katan he saw her relax, as if she could feel that he had made his decision and their group went silent as they waited.

“Unless you find me unsatisfactory in my duties, I will take up the mantle of Manda’lor with your council, Bo-Katan.” Din said firmly and he was surprised to see the woman stand straighter and have a near start of a smile on her face as she took in his words.

“I would be honored to join you in the rebuilding of our home, Manda’lor.” Bo-Katan stated and Koska repeated the same, the two women then looking to Cara who shrugged.

“I can’t help directly, but I can always help indirectly.” She states with a smirk and Din gives her a nod, which she returns – ever a true friend.

“I’ll leave with Boba Fett – I owe him, so if he decides to come help, I’ll cover for him.” Shand says and Din gives her a nod as well, expecting nothing from the woman but appreciative of her speaking.

“You should inform the Jedi,” Bo-Katan reminds him, and he nearly sighs before looking down at Grogu, receiving a look from his son that seemed as if he was giving his father permission to hold off on his training. Lightly rubbing the little one’s ear with affection, he turns and makes his way back over to where Luke and Boba Fett seemed to be good-naturedly talking to each other. At Din’s arrival Luke greeted him with a kind smile, his blue eyes seeming to shimmer with that overwhelming sense of hope and understanding. His chest felt like it was closing in on itself as he had to possibly disappoint the younger man.

“We…need time to get everything sorted out. I…would prefer Grogu stay with me for the time being.” Din stated and the smile on Luke’s face transformed as if telling him he understood without even having to explain himself.

“Of course. As I told you – when you’re ready, if you’re ready, I can come to you.” Luke spoke with that serene tone of his that was frankly unnerving, but Din couldn’t help but swallow as the man’s voice was so soft. He wanted to say more, to stop the Jedi from leaving – Luke from leaving – and instead invite him to Mandalore with them. It was an odd urge and Din stopped himself from asking it, afraid he would embarrass himself and the Jedi – along with incur the wrath of Bo-Katan as he invited a New Republic Jedi to Mandalore.

“It’s good to see you, Jedi.” Fett said seeming to read Din like a book and cutting him off at the source, dismissing Luke with an amused tone.

“It’s good to see you outside a Sarlaac pit, Fett.” Luke responded and Din cocked his head in confusion at that one before watching the dark figure of Luke Skywalker turn and recede into the darkness of the Imperial ship, his astromech droid following behind.

“Sarlaac pit?” Din questioned and Boba Fett laughed, full bellied and loud, which was basically how anyone could describe the other Mandalorian.

“It was a long time ago and wasn’t exactly Skywalker’s fault that I ended up down there – it was my own fault, really. No one takes Han Solo away from Leia Organa and gets away with it.” Boba Fett says, clapping Din on the shoulder as he looks down to Grogu with amusement.

“I see our little Green friend is alive and well. There is much reason to celebrate – especially on the dawn of recognizing a new Manda’lor.” Din sent Fett a look behind his helmet and the other man laughed, guiding him back towards the group so that they could decide on their next move.

“Bwa!” Grogu piped up, reaching a small, clawed hand towards the window as the sight of the X-Wing their savior had arrived in.

“We’ll see him again,” Din promised him quietly and Grogu looked up at him with his dark eyes, as if letting him know he believed him and also silently holding him to that, “I promise _ad’ika_.” He spoke softly and Grogu put his little clawed hand up to Din’s helmet before turning his head into his chest groggily and closing his eyes. Looking up to the group, he caught Bo-Katan’s face before it returned to its impassive state and he couldn’t help but smirk underneath his helmet. As far as they had travelled, no one had yet to stand up to his son’s ability to charm them, even, it seemed, the coal eyed mercenary that the Jedi had asked to watch them. For a moment he wondered if there had been more to the danger that surrounded them and all that Ragnos had done, but he filed that away as something to ask him one day, should he come by with Skywalker at all.

“Alright, you lot, what’s the plan?” Boba asked and the grin on his face was discernible underneath his helmet and any calm that Bo-Katan had held for any significant amount of time was replaced with the indignant anger for the man.

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be telling the story from different perspectives, so it's not all Maxim!


End file.
